Crossed With Fear
by SpryGuy
Summary: A Sneasel and Scraggy were both raised together to cheat and lie. They didn't mean to do these things, but they just wanted food and a good shelter. They worked for a mean Bisharp that abused and mistreated them, but gave them food if they both found an item he liked. Will they stand up for themselves and confront Bisharp, or will they die trying?
1. Chapter 1: Freedom

_**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction. Please review and favorite this if you like it! Thank you very much! See you in the next chapter.**_

Two shady Pokémon were lurking in the shadows, talking to each other in private.

"Hey, did you steal anything good in that Poké-Mart?"

"No! I couldn't find anything in that dumb mart that looked expensive and shiny!"

Sneasel glared at her partner and best friend, Scraggy. She was waiting for him to snatch something valuable so that they could eat tonight. If they stole something valuable, a Bisharp would give them hearty amounts of bread. If they failed, then they would be punished with a solid swipe to the forehead. It was pretty hard living in the ghetto side of Castelia City, especially when you were poor and a lower class unevolved Pokémon. Around here the fully evolved Pokémon were in charge. They told the small and weak Pokémon what to do, and Sneasel had enough of being frail. The alleyway, where they lived at the moment, was not comfortable at all. It reeked of Trubbish and had tacky graffiti along the walls. Who knows what happened here in the past.

Sneasel snapped at Scraggy, continuing their argument. "Well, we need to look for something fast, dummy! The boss Bisharp is gonna snag our butts if we don't find something rare!"

Scraggy scratched his head, not because he was itchy but because he was confused. "But Snease, we've been workin' for Bisharp for a year! We have loads of experience and we're experts at stealing. Can ya' give it a rest, will ya? I'm gonna go to the bank to see if anyone dropped their wallet and give it to Boss Bisharp. See ya."

Scraggy sighed and stepped out of the trash-infested alleyway and into the streets. The sun was coming down fast, and the Bisharp needed them to bring him a valuable item when the moon shone in the sky and when stars glittered around the Earth.

When Sneasel knew when Scraggy was gone into the ghetto part of Castelia City, she leaped on top of a nearby building that made up half of the alleyway and started looking for something good to bring Bisharp.

"Let's see," she thought to herself, running and jumping across building to building, "I know that Bisharp loves blades and sharp objects, so he'll surely give me a bigger meal than Scrags if I find something related to that!" When she finished her thought, Sneasel jumped off one of the abandoned buildings that thugs hung out in, and set off to find a sharp object for her boss Bisharp.

Meanwhile, Scraggy was trying to be as quiet as ever, so he could sneak into the bank without being seen. Luckily he was small so no adult human would see him anyways. When a passerby entered the building and opened the door, Scraggy went inside alongside the man. When he entered the bank, Scraggy sneakily hid behind an empty register counter so he would be safe from any security. Looking around frantically, Scraggy popped his head behind the counter to scan the area to see if there was a wallet or some good stacks of cash on the ground.

Scraggy sighed and facepalmed. "Drat! There's no money around here on what I can see… Ugh, guess I have'ta steal it from someone. I hate doin' this…"

After a few minutes of waiting and waiting, Scraggy finally saw his target: A women with three young kids. Because she was already yelling at them and telling her three sons to quiet down, Scraggy took this as a great opportunity to steal her purse, which one of her sons snatched from her to see what was inside.

"Douglas sweetie, give me my purse back please!" The woman tried to catch her son Douglas, but Scraggy caught him first. He stole the woman's purse from her son and fled to safety, which was the outside of the bank. He scurried toward the exit and the kicked the glass double doors as hard as he can to run free.

"Help! Somebody! That Pokémon just stole my purse!" the woman screamed at the employees to do something. One of the girl employees that worked there answered her.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid we can't do that. We must stay at the counter registers at all times, even in a life or death situation. We apologize."

The women snapped back. "You… you people are so cruel! Let's get out of here, boys!"

Scraggy was out of breath, running all the way back to the alleyway to wonder what was inside the woman's purse. He sat down and unzipped the purse, his excitement reaching chronic levels.

"Hehehe! Finally! I'll get more grub then Snease when Boss Bisharp sees that I found tons of stuff in this woman's -"

When scraggy looked in the girl's purse, he looked in disbelief. He was shocked, confused, and had many questions.

In the purse were ketchup packets, week old KFC (Kentucky Fried Combusken) coupons, napkins, and in another pouch there was a bag full of used cigarettes.

Scraggy felt sick. "W… what? I… uh… where's her money?"

While Scraggy was dripping bullets, trying to find something rare in the purse, Sneasel entered the alleyway with a big, shiny shuriken in her claws.

Sneasel looked at Scraggy with a puzzled look on her face. "Sneasel? I didn't know you would be back so early. I snagged a cool shuriken and-"

Scraggy interrupted Sneasel with nervous tension surrounding him. "S-Snease?! Oh, um… I need help. I snatched some lady's purse from the bank, but there's no wallet or buck to be found! I don't want to be attacked by Bisharp again!"

Sneasel smirked on the outside, but felt pretty bad for Scraggy on the inside. He never stole something that Boss Bisharp liked. He always failed, time after time, wound after wound, and this day was no different.

Sneasel sighed and tried to act cool and calm, but because Scraggy failed to impress Bisharp with an item everyday, she had to suffer the same consequences that Scraggy dealt with. Because of him, she got hurt by Bisharp too.

But she won't be today.

"Scrags, stay calm, bro. I know how to handle this. Hmm, let's see… oh, I know!"

Using her sharp claws and smarts, Sneasel cut the shuriken in half perfectly, and gave one half to Scraggy. Scraggy looked surprised and took one the shuriken half. He never felt so relieved in his life.

Scraggy stood there amazed. Sneasel did something… to save his butt? He was confused as always though, saying, "But, Snease… why did you do that? I mean, you could'a gotten a feast if you gave that perfect shuriken to Boss Bisharp."

Sneasel smiled in amusement. "But we both would've gotten beaten to death. I wanted both of us to eat good tonight. I don't want to see both of us suffer because of you _or_ me. It's because we're partners, Scrags, and partners stick up to each other."

Scraggy thought that was the smartest thing Sneasel ever said to him. "Wow… thanks, Snease. Your a great partner to have as well. Hey, the sun's goin' down and the moon's comin' up. How about we go to Boss Bisharp and grab some tasty grub, a'ight?"

Sneasel nodded and smiled at Scraggy. They walked across the moonlight city and stopped when they both entered an abandoned casino, where Boss Bisharp was waiting for his prize. There were pinball machines, lottery tickets, and gambling coins and cards scattered across the casino.

when they approached Bisharp's line of eyesight, Bisharp got up and greeted him, his booming voice echoing throughout the whole casino. "Hello, you two. My prizes, please? And don't tell me that you forgot to bring something valuable _again_ , Scraggler…"

Scraggy gulped and searched for words. He didn't like how Boss Bisharp was "playing" with him like that. "Oh. Um… yes sir, I did bring somethin' for ya. And my name isn't Scraggler, It's actually-"

"SILENCE!"

Deck of cards and gambling coins fell off of Bisharp's "throne", which was a neat little chair that was the perfect size for his tall, metallic structure. "Now, I'll say it again. Where are my prizes at?"

"We both have your prizes, Boss Bisharp. Here you go." Sneasel replied to Bisharp's rude remark and took her shuriken half from behind her back, and handing it to him.

Bisharp was pleased. He loved sharp objects, and he knew that Sneasel learned that from his steel typing. "Great job, Sneasel. I expected something like this from you." he turned his sturdy head to look at Scraggy. "Now you, Scraggler. You have a prize for me, do you not?"

Scraggy closed his eyes and blindly took his shuriken half from his pouch and stood there. Bisharp took the shiny weapon from him, and looked at it. "This is the same shuriken piece, but just cut in half."

Sneasel felt really nervous, beads of sweat appearing on her face. She tried to lie to Boss Bisharp saying, "Boss Bisharp, we both found those shuriken pieces fair in square. No one cut it in half, I promise. You can trust me, right?"

Bisharp glared at Sneasel. "Hm… I know when someone's lying you know, and you... are definitely-"

Scraggy finally broke down and pleaded for his life. "I'M SO SORRY SIR, SHE JUST WANTED BOTH OF US TO HAVE EQUAL MEALS, THAT'S ALL! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, WE DIDN'T MEAN IT AND-"

Sneasel gasped and looked at Scraggy with fire in her eyes. Bisharp giggled at the sight of Scraggy begging for mercy. He didn't just giggle, he laughed. He maybe even shed a tear or two.

When Bisharp stopped laughing at Scraggy, he went back to being serious. "I was going to say that Sneasel was definitely telling the _truth_ , but you never keep your mouth shut, huh Scraggler?"

Sneasel looked uneasy. Bisharp turned his head and looked at her with disappointment in his eyes. "Sneasel, my dear, you really lied to me? You never failed and always gave me a valuable item. It's a shame that I have to do this…"

Scraggy looked at Bisharp and Sneasel, his tears making the casino floor wet. He blinked, and then heard a loud scream by Sneasel.

He striked.

Bisharp used Slash on Sneasel, and Sneasel closed her eyes in pain. She could feel the throbbing wound that Bisharp made on her forehead. She felt dreary, and he didn't pull back. He cut her the hardest he'd ever cut her, and she face planted on the ground, not moving at all.

Scraggy stared at Sneasel in disbelief. Was his partner and best friend Sneasel dead? Was he going to suffer the same pain she had?

Bisharp walked slowly to Scraggy. He grinned at him, showing his two sharp arms. "Ready to die, Scraggler?"

Scraggy's mind was blank. He didn't want to die. He didn't want Bisharp to hurt him as much as he hurt Sneasel. Scraggy adored Sneasel as a friend and as a partner.

Scraggy looked at Bisharp. His brain boiling with anger. He cleared his throat and yelled at the top of his lungs:

"MY NAMES NOT SCRAGGLER!"

Scraggy ferociously jumped up in the air and usedHeadbutt at Bisharp, putting some blows on his red shiny helmet. Scraggy knew this was going to be a hard challenge to face, but it was anything to save Sneasel from dying.

Scraggy jumped down and finished his attack. The casino room was silent for a couple of seconds, until Scraggy shouted at Bisharp. "Well, whatcha gonna to do? Stand there?"

Bisharp glared at Scraggy, his temper bubbling with anger. "Hmph. If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get!"

Bisharp first off taunted Scraggy, sharpening his metallic blade gloves, purposely making an ear piercing shrieking sound. Scraggy suddenly felt fear overflow his mind, and without hesitation ran from the fight as fast as he could, scared as an infant.

Scraggy honestly didn't have enough courage to fight the experienced steel warrior Bisharp. Scraggy ran away, shouting "I don't want to die!" over and over.

Bisharp ran after Scraggy through the corridors of the casino, trying to catch him. He smirked while running swiftly through the debris on the musty casino-tiled floor. Bisharp muttered to himself, "Hehehe. C'mon Scraggler, did your bravery suddenly collapse? Let me cut you in half…"

Meanwhile, when Bisharp was trying to find Scraggy through the casino, Sneasel slowly got up off the dusty floor, pain still throbbing inside her head, blood trickling from her forehead and onto the tiled ground. Sneasel could walk, and only her forehead was severely hurt, remembering Bisharp's sharp blade gloves piercing through her jet black fur.

Sneasel was trying to think straight, figuring out where those two troublesome Pokémon were at. "Where's Scragg and Boss Bisharp at? Oh, my head…" She gently put her paw on her forehead, feeling blood. With her claws then unsheathed, she went out into the dark casino to look for Scraggy and Bisharp.

When Sneasel was looking around the desolated casino, see saw tons of strange things. Jolticks and Spinaraks were all over this place, trying to make a nest to live in. The dark, quiet casino made a perfect shelter for Bug Pokémon. Sneasel then entered a hallway, with a red carpet sprawled out in front of her. Her feet felt comfortable on the plush carpet, but she needed to find Scraggy and Bisharp. He then stopped dawdling and ran through the long corridors and hallways, trying to find her partner and her boss.

Meanwhile, Scraggy was sneakily hiding behind some boxes scattered around the corners of the casino, trying to catch his breath. He was scared, and full of fear. Scraggy tried to stay calm, and tried talking to himself. "I'm never… going to get out… of here at this rate… I need a plan."

Suddenly, when Scraggy finished talking, he heard footsteps. Slow, metallic, and sturdy footsteps. He knew it was Bisharp, and he tried to quiet his short and loud breaths so Scraggy wouldn't hear him.

It didn't work.

Bisharp slashed through the cardboard boxes that Scraggy was hiding behind and grinned at the sight of Scraggy nervously shaking on the floor. Bisharp then picked up Scraggy by his pouch, dangling him upside down. While Bisharp walked up some steps beside the boxes he cuit open, he spat words at Scraggy, making the yellow lizard even more uncomfortable at the sight of the Sword Blade Pokémon. "Hey Scraggler, how about we take this fight up on the roof _without_ running away?

Scraggy gulped and shyly shook his head "yes" and Bisharp proceeded to walk up the stairs to the roof where they would finally battle.

When Bisharp and Scraggy entered the casino roof together, Scraggy looked up at the glimmering stars in the sky with the full moon floating in the silent sky. Bisharp looked at Scraggy and tossed him to the side, making Scraggy hit his head on the flat concrete roof of the casino.

Scraggy got up on his feet and yelled at Bisharp across the roof. "So boss, you want me to fight 'cha? I have you know that I killed two Pidoves yesterday and-"

Bisharp interrupted Scraggy's unnecessary tangent. "I don't care if you killed a baby Magikarp or dominated the rulers of truth and ideals Reshiram and Zekrom, I just want to kill you!"

Bisharp ran at Scraggy, yelling in a defensive manner. Scraggy finally striked back and launched his head at Bisharp, using Headbutt. Instead of putting a dent in Bisharp's leg, Scraggy put a dent in his own head.

Scraggy yowled in pain as he hit Bisharp's hard, metallic leg with his big yellow head. "Ow! How tough is your armor? That really hurt man!"

Bisharp smirked at Scraggy with victory in his eyes and body. Bisharp then answered Scraggy's question. "Well Scraggler, let's just say that I'm made out of metal. I'm a _steel_ type you fool. No one can crack open my armor with their stupid head."

"Well, how about with their claws?"

Bisharp looked behind him, all that bravery fading away from his chest. Sneasel then jumped in the air clinging onto Bisharp's back, scratching at it multiple times. Sneasel knew a lot about Bisharp, and she knew that his back was his weak point due to no armor being there.

Scraggy looked at Sneasel with a smile on his cheeky face. "Get'em, Snease. Kick his butt!"

Sneasel hacked and slashed Bisharp's frail backside until oil sprouted from his cut wounds that she made.

Bisharp screamed bloody murder and had a panic attack. No one has ever beaten up big bad Bisharp before. "NO! NOT MY OIL SUPPLY! I'M GOING TO DIE, I'M GOING TO-"

Bisharp's last words held to a stop when Scraggy sprung up and used Payback on Bisharp, smashing Bisharp's steel body to the ground, the clinging and clanging of Bisharp's body echoing through the night.

He was defeated. Sneasel and Scraggy were free of work.

Scraggy jumped down from the ground from using Payback and finally got to talk to his best friend. "Snease! I thought you were dead! Thank Arceus you're alive. Are you alright? Maybe we can-"

Sneasel smiled and was amused at Scraggy's excitement of seeing her. "Calm down Scrag, I'll explain what I felt to you later. I'm just as happy that you made it out alive. You stood up to Boss Bisharp like that. You were brave, and I rarely see that from you. You did a great job, partner. We both set ourselves free."

Scraggy swelled up in tears of joy, he just couldn't keep his happiness on the inside. He hugged Sneasel. "Oh Sneasel! What should we do tomorrow now that we're free?"

Sneasel shrugged and told Scraggy her answer. "I dunno. I guess we can figure out what to do tomorrow. Man, I'm sleepy."

When Sneasel and Scraggy exited the casino, they looked up at the stars. They were free. They were no longer bullied by a bigger Pokémon. They were both strong and fought together. Sure, they can't turn to someone that has food now, but they can catch a Rattata or two in the wild and feed themselves. Their boss Bisharp has been defeated, and their life has taken another step farther.

Until next time.

 _ **What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter! (When I'm done with it, of course.) Well, see you then! Thank you for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Forest

_**Hey guys! Chapter 2 is now here. Please review and favorite this if you like it! Thank you very much! See you in the next chapter.**_

Morning sunshine peeked through the trees in Castelia City. It was very busy in the morning, and everybody was up do to their daily deeds today. But on the other side of town where Sneasel and Scraggy lived, it was quiet and dark. No Pidoves were happily chirping in the grass, no children were playing on the playgrounds, no honks of any passing cars down the crowded roads, nothing.

Sneasel yawned loudly and got up quickly when she heard a loud crash coming from a nearby garbage can beside the alleyway, both her and Scraggy's home. She lazily strolled on over to the trash can and peeked inside its metal insides. What she saw was surprising.

Scraggy was leaping and wiggling through mounds of trash and rubbish in the trash bin, making his smooth lizard body smell of Trubbish and old food. Speaking of food, Scraggy was looking for some breakfast to eat. He found some peanuts in a paper bag and started ripping the bag open, gulping the shelled peanuts down in the process.

Sneasel's sigh echoed through the garbage can, making Scraggy jump and squeak with unawareness. "Scrag, what did I tell you about rummaging through trash cans like that? You could get yourself trapped in there! Also, those peanuts you ate had peanut _shells_."

Scraggy looked confused for a second by Sneasel's remark, and then immediately jumped out of the garbage bin and started gagging the shelled peanuts out of his mouth. When that… scene he made was over he smiled amusingly, trying to not gross out Sneasel. "Oh Snease, you're always gettin' my goat. Anyways, I was hungry and I just wanted some breakfast! Can't a Pokémon eat food 'round here?

Sneasel rolled her eyes at Scraggy's comment and pointed one of her claws south, were a bunch of trees and shrubbery were at. "Y'know, I was thinking about both of us going in that forest, to catch some food the _proper_ way. Want to join me in a Rattata and Patrat hunting spree?"

Scraggy looked at Sneasel in disgust. "Me? I'm not really a meat type of guy, and you should know that by now Snease. I like eatin' berries and leaves though. They're yummy to me! So yeah, I guess we can go to that forest and find some grub to gobble."

Sneasel then sheathed her claws and grabbed a hold of Scraggy's hand, making Scraggy a bit nervous. "Ok Scrag, let's enter the forest today as true partners looking for food!"

Scraggy shook his head in agreement and both him and Sneasel entered the tall, lush forest together.

When they reached the grassy woods, Scraggy saw tons and TONS of food right in front of him—leaves. Scraggy's reptilian hand left Sneasel's paw and starting picking the leaves right off the bushes and vines in the forest.

Sneasel told Scraggy what she was going to do in these woods. "Scrag, I'm going to find some small Pokémon to catch and eat. I'll be right back, 'kay?

Scraggy answered Sneasel with a bundle of leaves and other greenery in his mouth. "Mmm...'kay."

When Sneasel walked through the forest, the sun was already shining brightly in the sky. There were no clouds in sight. A slight breeze of wind ran through her fur as she was carefully sneaking around the woods, trying to find some food. A couple minutes later trying to hunt and trying to be silent in the forest, she saw her prey: A Pidove that was not in a flock. It probably got lost in this tall, lively forest. " _Hmph. Easy prey, but such pretty feathers… Eh, too bad for it._ " Sneasel thought to herself. Sneasel then went on all fours and inched closer and closer to her prey, trying to hide in the tall grass. Went the time was right, she unsheathed her long claws and jumped on her prey, aiming for the neck.

A perfect blow.

Her claws perfectly slashed through the Pidove's neck, red blood dripping from its injured neck and onto the forest floor. The Pidove squawked loudly, in deep pain from Sneasel's rough attack. It tried to flee by flapping its tiny wings, but then the Pidove soon realized that Sneasel ripped them from his body too. Pidove was hopeless. He was in fear.

Sneasel then bit her victim with her sharp teeth, paralyzing the Tiny Dove Pokémon and killing it, its eyes staring blankly and lifeless at her.

Sneasel laughed happily and smiled vigorously at the dead Pidove, picking the limp Pokémon up with her mouth and was now standing on her feet, going back to where Scraggy was.

When she was following her trail back to where that yellow reptile was, she suddenly felt a sharp pain through her leg. She looked behind her to see a creature biting her leg. Sneasel jumped in the air and yowled as the creature unhooked his teeth from her limb, landing in the short grass and dirt.

Sneasel growled at the dog—like animal, now holding the Pidove in her paws. "Who… who are you?"

The hound laughed maniacally and glared at Sneasel with daring eyes. "I'm Poochyena, but you can call me Pooch, baby. Saaay, can I pleeease have that tasty morsel that you have in your soft, luscious paws? You can pet my fur if you like—"

Sneasel heard enough of that crazy Poochyena. She dropped the dead Pidove on the ground and unsheathed her claws. She hated it when other Pokémon flirted with her. Sneasel growled even louder and went in her attack stance. "No. You can't have this prey, it's dead. Just like what you're going to be in a couple of minutes!" Sneasel was annoyed by Poochyena's appearance and smell, he just reeked of trouble.

Poochyena laughed softly and grinned at Sneasel with grimaced eyes. "Ooh, you're a feisty one, girl! I like you… But you'll have to die!" Poochyena giggled at his own words, ready for battle.

Sneasel started off this fight, running towards Poochyena and using Fury Swipes on him, scratching up his dirty pelt with multiple cuts of her trusty claws.

Poochyena didn't even flinch or feel the pain of Sneasel's Fury Swipes. He just shrugged it off. He taunted Sneasel with daring words. "Aw, c'mon baby! You can do better than that." Poochyena then walked closely towards Sneasel, smelling her fur with his snout. He liked what he was seeing and smelling. "Mmm… your fur smells so good, girl!"

Sneasel then screamed and blindly swung a claw at Poochyena, unfortunately missing his face and instead scratching the edge of a thin pine tree. She was angry now, and annoyed by the way Poochyena was "playing" with her.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wild forest, Scraggy was stuffing his face with different kinds of berries and leaves. This was a buffet for him, and loved the juicy taste of the berries and the wavy texture of the leaves in his mouth and down his throat. When Scraggy was full, he started wondering where Sneasel was. "Hm, Snease should'a been back by now… Aw well, she can take care of herself, Can't she? I'm just going to sleep on this lovely tree stump here and wait for her." Scraggy then stepped up on the tree stump and laid down, and took a nice relaxing nap.

Poochyena taunted Sneasel once more, knowing that he would win. "Why don't 'cha just give up and run, lady. To be honest, I'm not that hungry anymore and you can take the Pidove. I'm done playing with 'ya."

Sneasel looked at the Poochyena, sheathing her claws and stopping in her tracks. She told the Poochyena, "Oh… ok, I'll just leave now and I'll leave you in peace. It was great knowing—"

"SYKE!"

Poochyena then picked up the dead Pidove and then ran as fast as he could through the long forest. Sneasel was surprised and angry. VERY angry. She let him and her prey get away! " _How could I've been so DUMB? I knew he was lying, I really did…_ " She thought to herself, stomping away towards the forest entrance where Scraggy was located at. She hated Pokémon that stole food and lied, but… she did it as well. She knew how it felt to cheat. But Sneasel was different now. She wanted to stop lying and stealing and wanted to start her new fresh life of honesty and independence.

When Sneasel got back to Scraggy at the forest entrance, she saw him sleeping on a tree stump, his belly stuffed to the brim with leaves and berries. She wanted that feeling in her stomach as well. When Sneasel was getting ready to wake up Scraggy from his nap, she saw a pair of six insect eyes staring at Scraggy in a nearby bush. She looked at the glowing eyes in the bush and growled, hoping to scare the monster away. Its glowing eyes suddenly changed from curiosity to nervousness. The creature spoke aloud, "Oh! I'm terribly sorry! I'm not a bad guy, I swear!" The mysterious Pokémon crawled out of the bush. Sneasel jumped back from the bush to see a strange—looking insect.

A Galvantula was staring at Sneasel, apologizing for her unnatural actions. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you and—"

Sneasel looked at the rather small Galvantula and smiled at her. "It's okay, I didn't mean to scare you either. Why were you hiding in that bush?"

Galvantula calmed down and took a deep breath and started talking. "Ok, so I was on my web waiting for bugs to catch, okay? Well, a mean Poochyena clawed and bit my web apart into pieces! I was so sad… I then nervously got up the leftover silk I made and swallowed it. I then ran towards the entrance of this forest, and hid in that bush. I saw a really weird yellow thing sleeping on that tree stump and I was just... studying it."

Scraggy then yawned, stretched his arms and legs, and got up from the wooden tree stump. He sat on the stump and jumped off from it, landing on the lush grass. He saw Sneasel, and almost fainted when he saw Galvantula. He was _really_ scared of bugs. He reacted to the EleSpider Pokémon in a frantic manner. "AAH! A SPIDER! CLAW IT'S EYES OUT, CLAW IT'S EYES—"

Sneasel then interrupted Scraggy's screaming with a loud response. "Scrag, don't worry! She's a friendly Galvantula! She's cool with us."

Scraggy's screams then turned into nervous laughter. He shyly walked up to Galvantula and bowed in apology. "I—I'm so sorry ma'am, I'm just scared of bugs, that's all."

Galvantula smiled at Scraggy, forgiving his apology. "It's all right man, everyone has their own fears."

Scraggy smiled at Galvantula and then looked at Sneasel, looking to see where her prey went. "Hey Snease, where's your food at? Did 'ya eat it whole _already_?"

Sneasel wanted to lie at Scraggy, saying that she did eat the Pidove already, but she wanted to do the right thing and to stop lying at people. She told Scraggy the truth. "I caught a Pidove, but a tricky Poochyena stole it. He was really strange, I actually think the Poochyena that stole my prey was the same one that tore Galvantula's web in half!"

Galvantula head then perked up. Sneasel's theory was probably right. "Y'know, you could be right about that, uh, Snease was it? Speaking of names, my name is Vanity." Vanity then "bowed" at both Scraggy and Sneasel in a polite manner.

Scraggy replied to his best friend and new acquaintance, "So, this Poochyena fellow was doin' bad things to you guys, huh? Well I'll take care of 'em!"

Vanity agreed with Scraggy but edited his sentence. "Yes, _we_ will take care of them, right my friends?"

Sneasel and Scraggy nodded and agreed to Vanity's response, and the three of them settled out to find that sneaky Poochyena and defeat him.

When our three protagonists were searching through the deep forest looking for that freaky Poochyena, they suddenly heard thunder boom in their ears dn lightning flash in the sky. It was pouring down rain. Sneasel thought this to be weird, since a minute ago there were no clouds in the sky and the sun was up, lighting up the forest.

Scraggy flinched when he heard the loud thunder across the forest, and hid in a knot inside of a tree. His instincts told him to stay away from rain, since he could get electrocuted by the lightning in the sky. He told both Sneasel and Vanity, "Guys, I'm gonna stay in this tree and come out when it's all better out 'dere. You guys go without me, I'm scared of thunder and lightning…"

While Sneasel and Vanity were walking through the wet stormy forest looking for Poochyena, Vanity turned her head at Sneasel and smiled amusingly and then whispered to her, "Is there anything Scrag _isn't_ scared of?"

Sneasel giggled at Vanity's sentence, then responding to her. "He is really jumpy at certain things sometimes, but I know one thing that he's not scared of: me."

Vanity straight up laughed at Sneasel's reply, but then silently continued to crawl through the forest with Sneasel. They both _had_ to confront that Pooch Pokémon and kill him, even if It was the last thing they would do.

While Scraggy was hiding in the hole of a big structured tree, he saw a strange looking creature in the sky. It was on a cloud, and looked kind of like a humanoid. It was green with purple spots on its arms, five fingers, and body. It had grey hair, a spiky white mustache and two pointed green ears on each side of its head, it also had a long, curling tail, tipped with a whirl. The creature then looked down at the Scraggy, then fled through the dark, stormy clouds. Scraggy didn't even _want_ to question what that Pokémon was, he just went back to sleep in the hollowed tree, thinking about sunshine and happiness.

Vanity and Sneasel were both walking through the forest as usual until they heard a certain Pokémon laughing behind some shrubs. The two friends went through the bushes to find Poochyena bullying a small, helpless Sewaddle.

The Sewaddle cried and complained, saying things to Poochyena such as "Don't hurt me mister!" and "I don't want any trouble!"

The Poochyena put one heavy paw on Sewaddles body, squishing and killing it. He evilly grinned at the dead Sewaddle and talked to himself. "Finally, that weak grass Pokémon was talking _way_ too much…"

Sneasel and Vanity looked at each other in astonishment. He just killed an innocent Pokémon! The had to do something fast. Sneasel ignored everything around her and focused on just one thing: Poochyena. She stalked behind him, getting ready to bite his leg off. While Sneasel was doing that, Vanity the Galvantula was building a strong sticky web on the left of Poochyena, hoping her plan to work as much as Sneasels.

Sneasel then striked, using Crunch on the Poochyena's leg, hearing his loud angry howl and probably crippled him for life.

Poochyena was as mad as a Tauros. He loudly barked at Sneasel, not noticing Vanity's presence. He didn't look so cool and his smile turned into pure anger. He growled at Sneasel, yelling, "OW! That really hurt, you stupid Sneasel! My leg, I'm not going to be able to walk anymore!"

Sneasel was calm. She politely looked at the Poochyena and told him, "Don't really. You killed that Sewaddle, and now we're going to kill you. Go Vanity!"

Poochyena looked puzzle and asked who Vanity was. "Vanity? Who's that—"

Vanity then bit Poochyena with her small fangs, paralyzing him. She then carried Poochyena to her newly built web. Poochyena yipped and squirmed, trying to get away, but he was too late. Vanity already skicked him on the web, spinning Poochyena up into silk, turning his whole body into a big white cocoon of web.

Vanity got off her web and smiled at Sneasel with her body full of relief and happiness. "I did it, Snease! Did you see that? I killed him!" Vanity then licked her lips, then whispering to herself, turning back to the cocooned Poochyena, "I'll eat that dog later…"

Sneasel smiled at Vanity and then told her, "You were a really good help Vanity! Do you want to… join me and Scrag to find a home?"

Vanity was glad with Sneasel's offer, but took it down. "No, I already found my home here, in this beautiful forest. Thanks for the request, though! We'll meet each other again, I swear."

Sneasel when waved "goodbye" to Vanity with her paw and walked straight through the bushes and immediately ran to the forest entrance to see if Scraggy was okay.

When Sneasel went back towards the entrance, the rain suddenly stopped. She looked inside the hole where Scraggy was. Sneasel's heart then skipped a beat.

Scraggy was gone.

Sneasel took a step back and put her paws on her forehead, her eyes looking down at the forest floor, tears escaping her eyes. "Where… where _is_ he?! Scrag... SCRAG!" Sneasel repeatedly yelled out Scraggy name, trying to look for him.

She looked everywhere. She looked in the depths of the forest, even asking Vanity where Scraggy was. She looked in every bush and tree to see if Scraggy was there. He wasn't anywhere.

The only place where Scraggy could be is in their alleyway, so Sneasel checked there as well. She ran as fast as she can to her and Scraggy's home. She looked in the trash can, the piles of garbage in the streets, she even looked in the abandoned casino where Bisharp once lurked, but no sign of Scraggy there either.

Sneasel gave up. The sun was now setting, and she was tired and sweaty. She layed down on the hard concrete floor in the alleyway. She was in that Arceus—forsaken forest the whole entire day. She knew something bad would happen to Scraggy when he wanted to stay in that hollow tree without her and Vanity. She had to look for Scraggy and to hope, just hope, that he was still alive somewhere.

She was in fear, and for a good reason too.

Sneasel then yawned and suddenly got pulled into sleep and darkness. The only thing she was thinking about was her best friend and partner—Scraggy.

Until next time.

 _ **Oh no, is Scraggy still alive? Well, find out next time in the next chapter, chapter 3. Thanks for reading! Hope to see you again soon.**_


End file.
